Chocolate cupcake
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: A young man, haunted by his bloodline. A rebel, out for his rival. A boxer, out for some... DUCKS? A short, little comedy that features three, wacky fighters from the Tekken universe. Find out how this story ends with a piece of pastry. My first fic!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken and these wonderful characters for they are property of Namco.

Author's Note: Wow, my very first fanfic! (And my very first try at comedy, too.) Please be kind… I'm just new here… so, without further ado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chocolate Cupcake, a Tekken fanfic**

**S**wirling winds of soot and dust churned about the crag-of-an-arena where a once breathtaking showdown happened. Now, there's nothing there but a young man, an angel-winged being, standing. His hair was jet-black as the feathers on his back, and among these raven strands were a pair of ominous, cruel, forward-pointing horns… one with a hotdog lodged into it.

Facing the winged creature was another young man about the same age as he was, flaming vermillion hair that was literally on fire swept back by a pair of goggles. No, he's not Hades. No, he's also not Hellboy. He's Hwo—

"Hey, c'mon! That's not nice! Put my hair back to normal, twit!" the Hades copy yelled, infuriated at what I had just done.

_**Oh shut it, Hwoarang.**_

"No, YOU shut it!"

_**Fine, you asked for it…**_

Hwoarang ran idiotically, at full speed, towards a rock that was jutting out of the ground. He broke his nose, smashed a few teeth in, and his burning hair went back to normal.

"OW! Why'd you do that?!" the redhead yelled at the sky, holding his bleeding nose.

_**Because I can. Now go fight Devil Jin—Hey!**_

"Mwahahaha!!! Now that I, Hwoarang, have assumed role of author, I take control!"

_As the handsome, ever-powerful Hwoarang approaches Devil Jin who was sitting on the floor picking his nose with his claws—__**Sorry 'Rang! I got my pen back! Muahahaha!!! …Aherm.**_

_**Back to the story… And no more breaking of fourth walls…**_

As the red-haired youth, Hwoarang, who by now has been fully healed, rushes after the winged being who we will now call Devil Jin, he stopped on his tracks. Devil Jin was covering his eyes and forehead with a clawed hand and—

"Hwoarang, DUCK!" yelled a man with a British accent. It was Steve. He was holding a duck. In both hands. Periods stink. This won't end. And now I shut up.

Hearing the warning, the Korean turned around to see a rather large duck plummeting towards him, chucked at him by Steve. As he dodged the bird, a reddish laser whizzed past his head. Now, we go into script mode. Why? I just feel like it.

Hwoarang: *stands up from his crouching position* Whoa! What the hell was that?!

Steve: *approaches Hwo* It's a laser!

Hwo: I know that, you nutbar! *hits Steve upside the head*

Steve: *teary puppy dog eyes* C'mon, 'Rang! This is what I get after saving your life???

Hwo: Throwing a DUCK at me wasn't exactly saving my life, dweeb! *hits Steve upside the head again*

Steve: You MEANIE!!! *throws a punch*

Devil Jin: *is looking at them both* ……

*Hwoarang and Steve are pummeling each other*

Devil Jin: ……… *flies away*

Hwo: *has another bludgeoned nose* Hey! Kazama's gone! *kicks Steve in the nuts and runs after the chicken-winged Kazama*

Steve: *bug-eyed* oof… my tenders… me poor mates… *collapses while holding himself*

Now, back to normal. Why again? It's just random, that's all.

Hwoarang finally caught up with the paranormal Kazama who was flying giddily up the sky. With no other option, the redhead dug into his pocket and decided that he would shoot down Jin Kazama with whatever he yanks out. And so, with a dramatic, overly exaggerated heave, he pulled out…

… a cupcake. A chocolate cupcake, to be exact.

The Blood Talon shrugged and chucked the pastry with all his might at the flying being. It connected perfectly with Jin's head, produced a satisfying metallic clang, knocked the hotdog of his horns with it, and sent the devilish Jin Kazama spiraling down in the distance. "Score!" Hwoarang cheered and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note. *sigh* I know, it sucks. Well, can't blame a guy (or gal) for trying. Hopefully, my first story would get some love… Anyways, Read and Review! Crimson-Hybrid, over and out. ^_^


End file.
